cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers that analyze the nations most dangerous criminal minds in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths -C.Thomas Howell (Beaten to death by Thomas Gibson) (5.09 100) -Mark Hamill (Blow up by a Bomb after Joe Mantegna block the door with Jayne Atkinson's Coin) (8.24 The Replicator) -Andre Royo (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson in a moving train) (4.05 Catching Out) -James Van Der Beek (Shot in the Chest by Matthew Gray Gubler in Self Defense) (2.15 Revelations) -Tim Curry (Shot multiple times in the Chest by Shemar Moore as a Suicide by Cop) (6.01 The Longest Night) -Jason London (Shot in the chest multiple times by Lola Glaudini) (2.05 Aftermath) -Clayne Crawford (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team leaded by Wade Williams as a suicide by cop, along with Travis Aaron Wade) (5.04 Hopeless) -Lawrence Pressman (Shot with a Sniper Rifle by Tom Ohmer by Lawrence Pressman's own Request) (5.03 Reckoner) -William Sadler (Shot in the head by Tom Ohmer on Lawrence Pressman'S Orders) (5.03 Reckoner) -Luke Perry (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (4.03 Minimal Loss) -Timothy V. Murphy (Shot in the neck by Ursula Brooks) (7.01 It Takes a Village) -Victor Webster (Shot in the chest by David Eigenberg) (5.14 Parasite) -Garret Dillahunt (Shot in the Head by Sharif Atkins) (4.26 ....And Back) -Jim Parrack (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (2.21 Open Season) -Ethan Philips (Shot in the Head by Thomas Gibson) (1.17 A Real Rain) -Faran Tahir (Shot in the Back by Thomas Gibson) (9.14 200) -Timothy Brennan (Stabbed in the heart by Nate Mooney in prison) (5.15 Public Enemy) -Alex O'Loughlin (Blood loss after being shot by a Gangbanger) (4.22 The Big Wheel) -D.B. Sweeney (Brutally Tortured by C.Thomas Howell, then dies in route to a Hospital) (5.09 100) -Paul Rae (Shot multiple times by SWAT Team) (4.26 ....And Back) -Val Lauren (Tortured and Dismembered by Patrick Kilpatrick) (1.08 Natural Born Killer) -Alex Weed (Sucked up by a Tornado) (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) -Michael Cudlitz (Suicide by car bomb explosion) (3.07 Identity) -Potsch Boyd (Executed by Lethal Injection) (10.02 Burn) -Arye Gross (Shot in the Chest by Joe Mantegna) (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) -Bailey Chase (Shot in the Head by A.J. Cook) (3.09 Penelope) -Adoni Maropis (Suicide by Slitting his Throat) (4.01 Mayhem) -Jake Richardson (Blood loss after being stabbed in the Stomach by Laura Allen) (2.21 Open Season) -Meshach Taylor (Died from Natural causes) (10.12 Anonymous) -Jon Gries (Suicide by Gunshot in his Head) (9.13 The Road Home) -Keith Carradine (Suicide by jumping on a moving train Along with Amy Madigan) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) -Charles S. Dutton (Beaten to death by Shawn Hatosy) (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) -Rodney Rowland (Crushed by a Car Compactor by Geoffrey Blake) (7.14 Closing Time) -Wil Wheaton (Accidentally Ran over by a Truck) (4.04 Paradise) -Billy Brown (Accidentally Shot in the Stomach by a citizen) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) -Eric Close (Shot in the Chest by Tim Curry) (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) -Tahmoh Penikett (Pushed off a Rooftop by A.J. Cook) (9.14 200) -Michael Massee (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lighning) -Mandy Patinkin (Shot in the Head (Off-Screen) by Arye Gross) (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) -Travis Aaron Wade (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team leaded by Wade Williams as a suicide by cop, along with Clayne Crawford) (5.04 Hopeless) -Edward Edwards (Sucked up by the Hurricane Katrina) (2.18 Jones) -Harrison Thomas (Strangled by Matthew Lillard) (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) -Paul James Jordan (Shot in the Chest by Brittany Curran on Andrew James Allen's Orders) (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) -Sean O'Bryan (Burned Alive by Tom Schanley) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) -Phil Levesque (Stabbed in the heart by Kyle Secor) (6.11 25 To Life) -Dameon Clarke (Shot in the Head by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) -Bud Cort (Suicide by Hanging) (5.16 Mosley Lane) -Eddie Kehler (Executed by a Firing Squad) (7.21 Divinning Rod) -Matthew Lillard (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore as a suicide by cop) (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) -Mike Doyle (Shot multiple times with a MP5 by Shemar Moore) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) -Michael O'Keefe (Suicide by Falling off a Rooftop) (3.03 Scared to Death) -Brandon Keener (Bludgeoned to death with a Shovel by Kim Wayans) (8.02 The Pact) -Jay Hayden (Shot in the Head by Michelle Trachtenberg) (8.12 Zugzwang) -Josh Randall (Shot in the Back by Thomas Gibson) (7.24 Run) -Andrew Jackson (Shot in the Back by Lola Glaudini) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) -Chris Doyle (Sucked up by a Tornado) (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) -Joe Hart (Suicide by C4 Explosion) (1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) -A. Martinez (Strangled with a Handcuff by Lee Tergesen While Paget Brewster is incosiouss) (5.11 Retaliation) -David Monahan (Strangled by Michael Graziadei) (3.17 In Heat) -Eric Jungmann (Shot in the Chest and Stomach by Thomas Gibson) (7.04 Painless) -Lee Tergesen (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore and Paget Brewster as a Suicide by Cop) (5.11 Retaliation) -Jack Conley (Neck Broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) -Evan Gamble (Accidentally Pushed off a Well by Garrett Boyd) (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) -Shane Johnson (Suicide by burning him alive) (8.07 The Fallen) -Michael Trucco (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson) (9.24 Demons) -Craig Gellis (Dismembered and Decapitated by Frankie Muniz) (3.10 True Night) -Don Creech (Shot in the Head by Sean Patrick Flanery) (5.02 Haunted) -Jake Thomas (Beaten to death with a Baseball bat by Michael Grant Terry on Steve Talley's Orders) (6.07 Middle Man) -Chad Lindberg (Burned alive Along with Matt McTighe and Samantha Shelton by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like these....) -Brian Baumgartner (Died of Terminal Cancer in Prison) (9.22 Fatal) -Kevin E. West (Shot in the head by Michael Trucco) (9.24 Demons) -Angus Macfadyen (Shot in the head by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.17 Valhalla) -Brad William Henke (Car crash after try to evade the police) (6.14 Sense Memory) -William Russ (Suicide by Car Crash) (7.16 A Family Affair) -Michael Steger (Suicide by Electrocuting himself in a train track) (4.01 Mayhem) -Jeffrey Nordling (Shot in the Head by Garrett Boyd) (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) -Gary Werntz (Car bomb Explosion caused by Jamie Elman) (2.08 Empty Planet) -Travis Caldwell (Suicide by Gunshot in his head) (10.10 Amelia Porter) -Timothy Omundson (Shot in the Head by Matthew Gray Gubler) (1.06 L.D.S.K) -Julius Tennon (Beaten to death by a group of inmates in prison) (8.18 Restoration) -Bradford Tatum (Suicide by Gunshot in his head) (5.17 Solitary Man) -Holt McCallany (Shot in the Back with a Sniper Rifle by an Unamed Police Officer) (2.17 Distress) -Eddie Cibrian (Died of Cancer while in prison) (3.02 In Name and Blood) -Kyle Gallner (Accidentally pushed on a well by Thomas Gibson) (7.19 Heathridge Manor) -Lew Temple (Shot in the chest by Jessica Lundy at his own request) (6.16 Coda) -Nick Jameson (Suicide by Poisonig with a Toxin) (1.13 Poison) -Ray Abruzzo (Suicide by gunshot in the Head) (10.12 Anonymous) -Brian Poth (Shot in the Chest by Jennifer Love Hewitt) (10.15 Scream) -Andrew Harlander (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baseball Bat by Brian Goodman) (4.07 Memoriam) -Michael Shamus Wiles (Executed by Lethal Injection) (3.14 Damaged) -Jonathan Tucker (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore) (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) -Matt McTighe (Accidentally Burned alive Along with Chad Lindberg and Samantha Shelton by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like these....) -Craig Baxley (Suicide by jumping his Van off a cliff) (4.23 Roadkill) -Neil Hopkins (Executed by Lethal Injection) (4.02 The Angel Maker) -Scott Grimes (Suicide by Overdosing with his own Pills) (8.16 Carbon Copy) -Don Swayze (Throat Slashed by James Van Der Beek on his own orders) (2.15 Revelations) -Kurt Caceres (Shot in the Back by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) -Fred Koehler (Playing a Dual role as a Twins, Shot in the Head by his Twin Impersonation of him) (9.02 The Inspired) -Patrick Fischler (Shot in the Chest with a Sniper Rifle by one of Timothy V. Murphy's Goons) (5.18 Lauren) -Riley Smith (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun by Fredric Lehne) (3.12 3rd Life) Female Deaths -Sienna Guillory (Died by his Wounds after a car bomb explosion caused by Michael Steger) (4.01 Mayhem) -Marlene Forte (Shot in the Chest by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) -Siena Goines (Shot in the Head by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.17 Valhalla) -Samantha Smith (Ripped appart and Eaten by a Angry Dogs on James Van Der Beek's Orders) (2.14 The Big Game) -Andi Carnick (Run Over by Craig Baxley's SUV) (4.23 Roadkill) -Brianna Brown (Suicide by Poisoning with Rodenticide) (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) -Kathy Baker (Shot in the Chest by Joe Mantegna) (7.16 A Family Affair) -Beth Grant (Shot in the Chest by Evan Peters) (5.16 Mosley Lane) -Stephanie Erb (Bludgeoned to death with a Golf Club by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) -Ursula Brooks (Shot in the Chest by Matthew Gray Gubler) (7.01 It Takes a Village) -Angela Sarafyan (Shot in the back by Shemar Moore) (6.24 Supply and Demand) -Angela Bettis (Suicide by Drowning in the lake) (8.20 Alchemy) -Jeannetta Arnette (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lightning) -Adrianne Palicki (Strangled by Jonathan Tucker) (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) -Paula Mattioli (Stabbed multiple times by Philip Casnoff) (6.11 25 to Life) -Jayne Atkinson (Poisoned with spiked Wine by Mark Hamill) (8.24 The Replicator) -Rebbecca Staab (Bludgeoned with a Padlock by Victor Webster) (5.14 Parasite) -Faith Ford (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun by Mitch Pileggi, along with Brie Gabrielle and Evie Louise Thompson) (4.11 Normal) -Amy Davidson (Strucked in the Head with a bag of Bottles, then Strangled with a Scarf by Johnny Lewis) (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) -Amanda Bernero (Brutally bisected by Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) -Stacy Edwards (Died from his Wounds after being Burned by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) -Beth Riesgraf (Shot in the Head by Michelle Trachtenberg) (8.12 Zugzwang) -Lauren Bowles (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team as a Suicide by cop) (4.02 The Angel Maker) -Kristina Klebe (Shot in the Stomach by Shemar Moore) (5.08 Outfoxed) -Elly Schaefer (Turned off her Life Suport after being brutally raped by Ty LaPlaunt, Matthew Helfer and Luke Loving) (9.21 What Happens in Mecklingburg) -Dale Dickey (Stabbed Multiple times and Mutilated by Mark L. Young) (5.21 Exit Wounds) -Rena Sofer (Stabbed multiple times then Beaten to death along with James Lowe by Wes Brown) (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) -Michelle Trachtenberg (Suicide by gunshot in his head) (8.12 Zugzwang) -Karina Logue (Accidentally shot in the Head by SWAT Team) (4.03 Minimal Loss) -Hayley McFarland (Strangled with a Bell by Riley Smith) (3.12 3rd Life) -Kristin Alcala (Shot in the Heart with an Arrow by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) -Yvonne Jung (Heart removed by Eddie Cibrian) (3.02 In Name and Blood) -Meredith Monroe (Shot in the head by C.Thomas Howell) (5.09 100) -Devika Parikh (Neck Broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) -Kaitlin Doubleday (Suffocated with a plastic bag by Robert Knepper) (6.08 Reflections of Desire) -Ashley Dulaney (Shot in the Head by Michael Trucco) (9.23 Angels) -Sandra Dee Robinson (Brutally Raped, then Face Removed by Andrew Kavovit) (3.06 About Face) -Lisa Arturo (Shot in the Head by Craig Sheffer) (6.04 Compromising Posittions) -Elena Varela (Shot in the Head by Seth Laird) (7.23 Hit) -Jolene Anderson (Blood loss after the Part) (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) -Kandis Erickson (Raped and dismembered by Curt Bonnem) (3.11 Birthright) -Jenna Boyd (Suicide by C4 Explosion with Luke Perry's Corpse) (4.03 Minimal Loss) -Shelley Dennis (Pushed off a Eight floor window by Gabriel Olds) (4.09 52 Pick Up) -Jennifer Keyes (Putted in a Small box by Michael O'Keefe, then Suffocated) (3.03 Scared to Death) -Wendy Braun (Died from his wounds after being Electrocuted many times by Christopher Allen Nelson) (3.13 Limelight) -Frieda Jane (Died of Breast Cancer in Prison) (5.05 Cradle to Grave) -Charlotte Ubben (crushed by burying her in a tomb of rocks by James Immekus) (9.06 In the Blood) -Isabella Hofmann (Suicide by drinking lot of pills after she has ben Diagnosed with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, she dies in Joe Mantegna's arms) (7.06 Epilogue) -Austin Highsmith (Died from his wounds after being brutally raped and Beaten by Tim Curry) (6.01 The Longest Night) -Jo Beth Locklear (Stabbed in the Stomach by Mackenzie Astin, then his scalp removed off) (7.21 Divinning Rod) -Romi Dias (Shot in the Chest along with Brady Smith by Michael Trucco) (9.24 Demons) -Jen Lilley (Throat Slit by Todd Giebenhain, then removed is Eyes Post-Mortem) (5.06 The Eyes Have It) -Brianne Howey (Tortured by Force-Feeding, then Shot in the Head by Fred Koehler) (9.01 The Inspiration) -Amy Madigan (Suicide by jumping on a moving train Along with Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) -Kelly Kruger (Hit in the Head with a Hammer by Mimi Michaels as a Tom Schmid's Game) (2.07 North Mammon) -Nikki Hester (Raped and Drowned by Christopher Amitrano) (8.21 Nanny Dearest) -Samantha Shelton (Accidentally Burned alive Along with Chad Lindberg and Matt McTighe by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like These.....) -Colleen Foy (Throat Slahing by Jamie Kennedy, Then his corpse was ripped apart and used as a food) (3.08 Lucky) -Juliet Landau (Burned alive by a fire that She Started) (7.19 Heathridge Manor) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series